1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display processing apparatus, method, and storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of playing back still images captured by a camera or the like, a slide show function of automatically switching and displaying images at a predetermined interval has conventionally been known. This function continuously plays back a plurality of still images by switching and displaying images at even intervals designated in advance.
There is also known a technique of recording time information together with a still image captured by a camera or the like, and automatically switching and displaying images at intervals based on pieces of time information. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-142191 discloses a technique in which time information recorded together with an image is recorded in correspondence with the image in an image server, and images are transferred to a receiving terminal at transmission intervals based on pieces of time information.
A case in which still images whose image recording dates & times are temporally discontinuous are continuously played back by the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-142191 will be examined. In this case, if the continuous playback is executed at actual time intervals of capturing, the user has to wait for a long time until images are switched.